Who's Whose Master?
by sanako03
Summary: This is an AU Yaoi BOY x BOY . Set in medieval times sort of . When the new King declares that all who can't pay taxes are to be sold as slaves, what is one to do? Zoro is captured and sold to a blond headed, foul mouthed, and very attractive cook. Can he get along with his new master or will he be living in hell on earth?
1. Chapter 1

**Who's Whose Master?**

**Hello everyone! I'd like to welcome you to another one of my Zoro X Sanji stories! For those who are reading **_**The Great Zoro**_**, it's not as neatly cleaned and revised as I'd like it to be so I'm still working on it. [smile] I want to go ahead, finish all 10-12 chapters, and upload it all at once. So please look forward to that. This story is something to let you know that I'm actually still writing! [laughs] But I hope you still love it and that it entertains you enough to stick and bear with meh! I plan to upload this a lot faster than TGZ since I have internet now and don't have to travel to my local library! Yay! **

**Now about the story. This will be around village times. When there were queens, castles and the like. Of course, what kind of middle age would this be without magic and dragons? Or Devil Fruits? This has no specific place, time or historical models, at least I don't think there will be and probably will have made up names and such. I planned to use some from the anime/manga but I don't know as of yet. And I'd like to take the time to say I got the inspiration from two people. One: ****New Neon****, a writer here on FF, who wrote the story ****Property of Sanji****. It's a great fanfic so if you haven't, you should check it out. And my weird sister. We were watching Conan: The Barbarian (new one and I do not own) for the first time and he reminded me of Zoro every once in a while. Don't know why. [laughs] Anyway she said joking, "I would like to put a man like that in chains." SO- I thought of this! [beems]**

**Warnings:**** This is a Boys' Love story, which means Boy X Boy. It will contain language, adult content (lemons, written nudity, etc.), mild violence, and religion. About the religion. It won't get deep into the subject. It will be mentioned about once or twice, so it won't say any specific details or any preaching. Um, more like it will be a adjective to describe someone or thing. Not a big deal, neh? Just thought I should put it there since I know some would rather stay away from it and I don't want a debate forum coming after meh! [smiles] Also, characters are OOC. Without further annoying you, on to **_**Who's Whose Master!**_

**Disclaimer: I no own One Piece! If I did, it wouldn't be as epic. [sad face]**

* * *

_**Episode 1**_

His body swayed as the carriage took him away. Inside was filthy as though it had never been cleaned, slits running through the cover cloth at it's roof. Stains; old and worn, dried upon it's edges and wood beneath him wet and mold from the night's previous rain. The dump smelled of sour milk that made Zoro's stomach tense. Other's were with him. Old, young, women, children, men and even half dead animals. He growled lowly when a dog's body finally stopped moving. Permanently. _"Another one." _He thought. Hoping that they'd stop to give it an informal burial. He looks at the chains on his hands and feet. Silently, he meditates, trying to ignore the pleas and cries of the people.

Zoro couldn't believe he had gotten captured. Being poor sucked but being a slave was worse. Sighing, he leaned back into hard wood, unable to consentrate on anything other than a pregnant woman's yell. The land he use to live in was a free country. You could do whatever you want, whenever you want, however you want. Until, that is, a new King made his way through his homeland, dragging all of it's residences' out and burning it's old homes; building a castle on top of it's ashes. With said King, came new laws, which spread like a wildfire well beyond the castle's walls. As his people walked until their feet bled, they settled once again in a comfortable land. Within half a year, a new fad had been driven through the country.

_If one is unable to pay tax on his life, then his life shall be sold._

Meaning, if someone could not pay or refused to pay the kingdom's taxes, he would be sold into slavery. So the rich won and the poor lost. And Zoro was a sore loser. Earlier, as he was on his merry way with a bag of potatoes and meat for breakfast (he liked a big breakfast), he witnessed a woman holding her stomach, crying in a language he did not know, pleading to a guard to let her free. The man refused violently, wacking her with a whip, convinced that would pursuade her into getting on the carriage. Tugging her arm hard, he forced her on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her belly, protecting it, as she bent over, taking the slaps to her back. Tears ran down her face as the back of her maturnity dress stained red from open wounds. She cried, tugging at the dress' seam, "_Mio bambino! Mio dulce bambino_!"

In seconds, Zoro was dashing at the scene before him. Sliding with a clean **'shink'** sound, two blades were pulled from their resting place. Using the blunt end, he snapped his wrist, sending the steel down hard on the man's neck. Falling to the ground, a moan of pain rang through the trees. Another jumped off the front of the driver's seat. Without thought, Zoro helped the woman to her feet, and lightly pushed her in the opposite direction. At first the woman questioned him with curious eyes, then smiled as she knew he was trying to save her. New tears fell from her eyes, "_Graci._ Name. What is it?" Confused, dark orbs look at her, thinking it wasn't the time nor the place. Putting a sword's handle in his mouth, he answered.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"_Ro-ronoa... Zoro." _She rubbed her stomach soothingly as she whispered his name. She placed her hands underneith her swolleness. "_Bambino_. _Ro-ronoa Zoro_." She smiled, no longer willing to hold him in her stead, she runs off grateful to the man who saved her life. With in minutes of her leave, Zoro accidently miscounted how many men there were total and, to put in nicer terms, he got his butt beat.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the pregnant woman stopped her screaming whispering to herself. "Moro mou! " Repeating it over and over as she rubbed her stomach. Zoro watched her, wishing he could save her as he did the other one. Unfortunatly, she wasn't as lucky. Playing the thought of the lucky woman over again, he didn't know how to feel about her naming her unborn child after him. What would the child's father say?

"Would you stop ye' whinin' wench!" An old man, covered in dirt and grime yelled. There was no need for an expert to be able to tell the man did not get on the moving cage of his free will. Finger and toe nails stained yellow, with teeth chipped and rot, the man choked out a spit through one of the holes in the cloth wall. "Ain't nothin' ya can do 'bout it now. Ain't nothin' _any _of us can do now. Them guards' hearts are colder den an ice cap. No use use in tryin' to get'em to stop 'cause ya pregnant. Hell ya be lucky if don kill the poor thing for ya."

"Enough." Ash eyes turn to Zoro.

"What? I'm tell'n her the truth."

"She doesn't need to worry about unnecesary things. You shouldn't fill her with fright when you don't know what your talking about. They might not kill the baby. She might be put into a good home. It's the men that need to worry." The cart fell silent. The words Zoro spoke were true. A beautiful woman will be able to find a caring master to feed and look out for her, especially if they needed a slave for pure company. And the men? Labour workers. Unless their goodlooking enough, there was no chance they would find a home where male slaves were purely for show. Not that the green-haired swordsman didn't consider himself attractive, but with his body type, he was more likely to be shoveling hay instead of wearing suits and caring small silver platters to rich guests. Not that it was a bad thing. He'd perfer manual labour to entertaining guests any day.

In clairvoyance, being picked was slim. Since his capture, they have stopped eight times, and not one has picked him. At first they look interested, like he was the diamond in the rough. Their eyes sparkled and grins would spread across from cheek to cheek. But when the guard gave them his 'resume', the sparkles were gone. Zoro wasn't one to brag but his track record was not the perfect slave type. Heck, the guy he smacked with his sword was still knocked out cold. If they were forcing him to be a slave, he wasn't going to be a good one. Zoro lived by his own rules. No one told him how to live.

The cart came to a sudden stop, the force throwing the swordsman off balance. Cursing under his breath he tries to glare a whole through the cloth, into the drivers head. "Woah, woah." A deep voice called pulling the horses' reins. Zoro smiled. At least the horses could feel his intensity. Loud steps squished into drying mud, as the carriage swayed at the loss of weight. There was a knock far off behind Zoro. They were at another house. By the looks of it, out in the country. Yep, definantly shoveling hay. The man who had jumped off walked up to the latch. Unclicking it he cried, "Alright maggots! Off in a file line!" He waved a whip in the air, threatening them in his wordless motions. Rolling his eyes, Zoro jumped down being studied by a younger looking woman. She had to be rich and young by the way she looked. Long black hair down to her knees. Her heels digging into the dirt and jewelry shining in the afternoon sun. She carried a small puppy in her hands, petting it as she walked from one end to the other asking 'Fifi' if she thought any of them were a good pick.

When she stopped in front of him he sighed. Her gazes were strong and he could feel that if she bought him, it would only be for showing him off to her friends. Not one curve was missed by those eyes. Not one. Shifting uncomfotably, he groans, which makes her visably tense. Only for a bit though as she licks her lips. Snaping her fingers, the guard is at her feet. "Yes, yes, What can I do for you Madam?" The man asks rubbing his hands together.

"How much for this one?" A skinny finger points.

"Oh. Him." The guard stands straight throwing a disgusted look his way. "I'm afraid I will not sell him to a woman. For he is enough trouble for men." The woman looks at Zoro.

"Take off that rag of a shirt." She commands swipping the air. The grumbling guard walks over stripping him of his shirt. The young ladies eye grow bigger. "Oh my." She covers her mouth as she stares at a scar that has been etched into his torso. "Nevermind. I'm in no need of a barbarian." She continues her walk down the rest of the way. Growling Zoro holds onto his 'rag of a shirt' unable to put it on with handcuffs.

"Choco!" A male voice calls. The woman turns smiling at a tall man running her way. His blonde hair sways in the wind while his long legs stretch across the field.

"Sanji! My! I didn't know you were coming to visit!" She obviously lies. "What brings you here?"

"I live here." He laughs. "Your husband was looking for you and I figured you would be here."

"He nags too much and then wonders why I can't be faithful." She pouts turning her head away, petting her little dog roughly.

"I see. What are you doing with these slaves?" A blue eye crosses the mostly covered bodies, glancing at them with no disgust or indifference.

"Oh. I remember you saying you felt lonely and since you respect that lousy husband of mine too much to sleep with me, I thought a fair slave woman would be nice." She smiled. "Besides, it was passing by and I figured, why not?"

"I don't think slaves should be used like that." The man of the name Sanji scratches the back of his head, giggling nervously.

"I don't see the problem, but if it bothers you so much, at least keep her around to talk to you. You live out in the middle of no where, tending to your home and working a salary job with slaves that you don't befriend. Except for that one you have feeding the animals and Nami back at my house." A thin gloved hand patted his shoulder. Leaning in she put her head to replace it. Making swirls with her finger on his shirt as she pouts. Loudly does she pout.

"It won't hurt looking."

"Thats the spirit!" Holding his arm they walk through the line together. Stopping at a young girl, they ask questions Zoro can't make out. Again, stopping in front of him the blue eyed one gazes at him. Just like the woman, he missed no crease. Lasting longer than he should have, the woman speaks. "Didn't you say you wanted a _female_ slave?" She whispered lightly, trying to make sure the swordsman didn't hear. Little did she know, he had hearing better than a cat. Only taking his eyes off for a moment to look at the lady on his arm, his gaze is drawn back to the slave in front of him.

"Ye-s, but you don't see a fine worker like this everyday." He waves the guard down again. Jogging only to stop at the same man once again, he huffed disapprovingly.

"How may I be of assistance?" He straightens his silk neck cloth.

"How much is this man here." Glancing agrily at the slave that would be worth millions if not for his attitude and bruteness, he groans. Pulling out a small pile of four papers with the slave's history and biography, he hands them to the potential buyer. Looking through the sheets, the blue loses it's spark. Knowing well, Zoro didn't flinch when the papers were given back. "What a record he's got."

"Hm, yes. Indeed." He tucks the whip under Zoro's strong chin, forcefully lifting it up with a foul look on his face as though he was offended being in the slave's presence. "A true barbarian. Unlike any I've ever delt with." Growling, Zoro smacks the whip away with both of his hands, chain smacking his chest. "W-What do you think you are doing!?"

"Shut up! The only reason you can talk big is because I'm in chains!" Black orbs glare at the frighten guard. The woman hides behind the blond man named Sanji. "If these chains weren't so restrictive, you'd be face down like the mongrol you are! I may be a slave but I'm helluva lot more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"O-Oh my! No wonder you warned me about him! How dangerous!" Choco warns. Gaining composure, the man fixes himself.

"Exactly. He cannot be sold. It'd be best to throw him in a dungeon or better yet, grace him with capital punishment." Feeling a soft hand on his shoulder, he turns to the blond. "Yes, sir?" He turns his body clicking his teeth at Zoro before giving Sanji his full attention. A smile played the customer's face.

"I'll take him." All eyes turned to look at him. The slaves who had heard, passed on the conversation to those who couldn't hear. Not within a moment, they became loud with comments and questions. Zoro stood shock, muscles tensed, ready to be laughed at because this had to be some kind of joke. There was no way someone would buy him. He was ruthless, bruteful, and, and, and, ...bruteful! The swordsman had made sure that he acted like a monster just so he _wouldn't _be bought! Now a skinny woman and some gorgeous blue eyed prince (not in literal terms, theoretically) were putting a price on him! On his life!

"Sanji!" The rich woman said her eyes big and her teeth clenched into a very fake smile. "That slave will tear you to pieces. This is not a great idea. He's a monster."

"Don't be silly!" He wiggled his arm out of her vice grip, paying the man his fee. "With that fire in him, he'll be a great worker. Look at these." With long pale fingers, he lightly grabs at a tan arm. "These babies are canons! I'm sure he'll pull the weight of a few guys." He lets go. "Besides, I need someone to care for this place. I'm hardly ever home, and I'm afraid that the house will be broken into. A woman would be nice, but the protection of my home seems more important."

"Yes, well... I just don't like it. Protection you say! He will kill you the moment you sleep!"

"Nonsence." Before he knew it, his master had the key to his chains. His freedom disappeared right before his eyes. Sighing, he caught the hair of a familiar slave. Thinking to make the most he could out of the situation, he tries to get his master's attention.

"Hey!" Zoro called out to Sanji. The three looked at him incredulously. Sanji crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the right words to come out that masculine mouth. Grumbling, he fixed his mistake. "M-Master." Smiling, the blond dropped his arms and walked up to him.

"Yes?"

"You,- you were talking about a woman. You wanted a woman, right? Not to sleep with, but to have around the house?" Zoro fiddled with the chains trying to to get close to the blond as possible, as though that would convey his urgent thought to him, but the blasted chains were hooked onto the metal bar on the back of the rotten carriage. "Well?!"

"One, don't raise your voice to me. Two, what's it to you?" His smile since gone, he crossed his arms once again, giving off his aura of authority.

"I know one. I know one that speaks a language I can't but you, you being rich must know a few different languages, right? What do you say? She's nothing like me. So she shouldn't be trouble." Sanji looks at him with curious eyes.

"You seem to be _begging _for me to buy her. Only looking at you, I can see that's out of character. Is she important to you? Let's say I do buy her," Sanji places an arm over his new slave, pulling him in close, "what do I get in return?" The smooth suave voice spilled through a vexing grin, teasing his new property.

"Look! I'll do anything you fucking want, alright?!" The chains rattle as he tugs on them. Trying to grab a man's collar is so much easier without metal rings seeping into your skin.

"Well, of course your going to do whatever I want. Your my slave. That kind of defeats the purpose of me buying you if that weren't the case." Sanji laughs. Glaring at him, Zoro thinks for a second. There was only one option he could give his owner. Hating it. Hating how vulgar it was. He sucked up his pride for the greater good.

"I-...Your lonley right? And that woman said you needed some... _physical_ relaxation...I'll be your s-s-s-sex slave without that bastard knowing so he won't throw that extra 100 gold charge in. You'll get the full package without the full price." A pink blush cover the tan lushous skin as he taps his owner's chest with the back of his hand. Another blush covers his master's cream face. With the words repeating in his mind, Sanji's eye gazes at the wonders of the other's body. Broad shoulders with honed muscle flooding down his arms and torso. Deep creases creating thick shadow lines that most men would paint on. It was true. He was a barbarian. The scar was telling a story but he wondered, who ever listened? Is it really that he's a monster? Zoro wasn't bad looking in the blond's eyes. Quite the opposite of that. He should be a sin. The more he stared, the more his body began pleading and craving. '_I guess my lonleyness is fucking with me, making this bastard seem like the sexiest being on earth, as if._' Despite the argument in his head, Sanji found him self attracted to this erotic, sensual man. He could only imagine how skillful this basilisktic, leviathan was under the bed's sheets... Shaking the thought, chuckling, he pats the behemoth's bare back gently.

"You're one hell of a sales man. Way better than shorty over there. What's your name?"

"Zoro." The low tone came out. Without looking up he repeated himself. "Roronoa Zoro."

"Well Zoro your a lucky man. I have no intrest in your offer at this moment (obvious lie. Zoro wasn't blind and knew what the man was doing mere moments ago.) but how about the girl you want me to purchase?" Sanji blushed when the cold face brightened.

"She's over there!" He nodded in her general direction. "The third one I believe. She's wearing a grey dress with a red patch." Sanji walked over to the guard, who was estatic at another one being bought. Walking over to the woman he popped her chains immediatly. She rubbed her wrists, soothing the burning sensation. Sanji gently took her hand and walked over to Zoro. Happy to see he saved another one, he smiled at her.

"Is this the one?" Sanji asked softly with a grin of his own.

"Yeah. That's the one." The slave woman looked at him, her lips trembling. Tears fell from her eyes in rivers. She ran to hug the stranger who freed her hands from chains. Crying into his bare shoulder, the tears felt cool on his skin. She repeated words over and over that he couldn't understand but he felt her happiness. The woman was happy for being alive. Sanji softly tryed pulling her from him, but she wouldn't let go. Unsurprising to Zoro, the blond spoke in her language, and she moved to the side, still crying in bucketsful. Whilst she moved, Sanji unlocked the chains on Zoro. Amazed that he didn't run, but only walked to the woman to hug her properly, he handed the key to the man. "I don't think I'll need that." Jaw open at the slave's obedience, the guard piled in the rest of them but before he rode off with a wisp of the reins, Zoro stopped him. He reached into the back and pulled the far gone dog out of the carriage. Stepping away, the wooden wagon sped off to the main rode. He placed the poor animal on the ground. Sanji turned to look at the oddly green-haired man pat the woman's head.

Zoro visably sighed, slipping back on his shirt and tying the worn strings that held it together, happy about the descisions he has made that day. Sanji walks up to him, placing his hand on the broad shoulder. "So, are you the father of her baby?" Zoro gave him a stupid look. "I mean you sold your body to me without a second thought so I assumed-"

"You assumed wrong. No. I don't know her." He says bluntly, stretching his neck. "I met her today. I felt bad because she was pregnant." Giggles came from the side of him. Blushing and glaring, he turned to his master. "What?"

"N-Nothing," giggle, "it's just by looking at you, you don't look like someone who does charity work! I seriously thought she was your wife!"

"You idiot! I'm not married! And it's not charity! She loves her kid. That's pretty rare to see around these parts. And I know for a fact that if I had left her there, she would be by herself with no one looking after her. At least here if you try something funny I know I'll kill you." Sanji stared bewildered. Then a smirk was planted on his face.

"Where are the shovels?" Sanji quirked an eyebrow. He ran inside and returned with a brand new shovel in hand. Grabbing it without notice, Zoro lifted it to the sun, studying it's sharp raidience. Seeing that it was in great shape, he stabbed the ground with the thick sheet metal. "Can't wait to get to work?" Sanji joked.

"Yeah right." Was the only reply he was gifted with. Smiling at the new member of his household, he felt guilty for misjudging him. He waved the girls to go inside so that the mother could rest her feet, and they did. Choco begrudgingly lead the pregenant woman through the glass doors. Sniffing, she followed Choco inside. Upon walking back to the hole digger, he smiled at the hard working man. '_What a nice guy. Seems I was right about that fire in him.'_ Scratching the back of his head, he gently lifted the deceased dog. It hurt a little seeing the animal, unmoving, in his arms. The blond had a dog inside, other than Fifi, so understanding why they were burying it wasn't so hard.

Wipping sweat gathered at his brow, Roronoa jumped out of the shallow dune he had made. Reaching to the ground he goes to lift the missing dog. "Over here." He looks at his master caressing the brittle fur as though it were only sick. He walks up, bends down , and gently places her into her dirt coffin. He steps back and lets the man fill it up once again. Grabbing a piece of fallen wood, no doubt, from the carriage, Zoro rams it above the dogs head. He believed K-9s could be as good of a companion as a human, so he felt she deserved some kind of tag or marking. With a blunt rock he carved '_Angel'_.

"Your one weird guy." A lean arm leans on the swordsman's shoulder as he stands to his feet. They look upon a friend's grave.

"Not at all. I live by _Bushido_." Blue sausers look him in the eye. "Boo-SHEE-dou. '_The Way of the Sword_'. Congratulations. Today's your lucky day. You got yourself a swordsman." Sanji lips move silently in a phrase close to 'no way.' "I live by my consideration of what's around me; freedom, fairness, loyalty, authority, strength and will, above that, _Bushido_." Zoro's black eyes held a fire that had Sanji yearning once again.

"Wait- Bushido?" Then it clicked. "Are you from the far east!? How did you manage to get here?"

"Unfortunatly, when that new bastard of a kin-" He stopped to look at the blond. A few more words and what he had said could be considered treason. Sanji looked at him knowingly.

"I don't like him either. So you were saying? The bastard of the King; what?" A big smile crossed his lips.

"Uh, When the new King came to power, he built another castle in my homeland. We were debating that he should go else where, since we are all one group. But, the asshole tore down our homes, set them aflame, and drove us from that land. We were all seperated. So I was wandering the lands as a swordsman, collecting bounties for food. Until I was caught. But even then, with chains or not, I'm a free person. I do what I want. Gold is nothing more than a shiny rock and a guard is merely a human." Finishing, he remembers his travels and the crap he's pulled to get this far west.

"What else? What other views do you have I wonder?" Zoro turned to face his master. "We should sit around the coffee table and talk about it sometime." Leaning in, the blond captures the man's lips. It was intended to be quick, and sly, in hopes he could get away with it, without any consequences. "I hope that offer is still open." Sanji joked. But apperently the swordman didn't get it. Grabbing the thin white shirt in a fist, he pulled the blond into another. Groaning lowly, with his throat wet and husky, Zoro sucked generously on soft pink skin. When the groan met Sanji, a small whimper left him unwillingly. The smell of a clean sweat and musky man made his body throb."Z-Zoro..." He gasped, slowly drifting from the kiss. Teasingly, Zoro slothfully sucked on the bottom bruised lip, pulling him ever so slightly, wanting to show his "master" just what the hell he just bought. Lust drove Sanji to press harder to stop his slave's playful game, wanting to be kissed right. Grasping the ripped arms in front of him for support, he pulled closer. His eyes shut as he lost himself in an intense makeout. Hungrily did he swallow every kiss given to him. Strong hands run up his hair, shivers and chills filling his body. Sanji rounded his arms behind the strong neck. Moaning when Zoro kept intesifying it, only made them wonder what in the world they were doing. It was like a narcotic. Meeting only moments ago made things hotter and more erotic for them.

Pulling away, Zoro viewed the wonderful artwork left from his skill. The once proud man, who had his chin in the air, was now flushed and pink, his pale skin heating under pressure, lips plump from the teasing he had given them. With a finger, he wiped the string visably attaching them. Sanji looked at it, then without thinking stuck the finger in his mouth sucking it gently. Zoro could feel a certain part of his body reacting to the sight. A lustful groan advised his master to becareful of his next move. The blond reading it as is, moved from him, disappointing Zoro. He thought a man that would buy him would have more guts. Wiping his mouth, Sanji looked at him. "So I'm guessing that's a yes?" He panted out.

"I told you I'm loyal. I said I would do it if you bought her. You did. So I have to keep my end. I'm not a liar and would like to stay that way." Leaning into Sanji's hair, he growled, "So if you think you can take it, come for me, Master." Smirking, he invited himself into the house.

* * *

_Translations_

_**"mio bambino" - "Mio dulce bambino" -**_** Italian for **my baby **and **my sweet baby

"**Moro mou**" - **Greek for **my baby


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's Whose Master?**

**Thank you for the reviews for chapter one. It makes me so very happy! Yay! So, on to two ~! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Much love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or it's characters. I just love them so much I had to write a fanfic!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi so this means it's Boy x Boy. If this is okay, please enjoy! And if it's not okay... review anyway! [enter evil laugh]**

* * *

_Episode 2_

Walking into the house, Zoro was surprised at how modest it was. On the outside, it looked two stories high with a small attic. Then to his amazement, inside was rather dull. His master's walls hung small portraits with really no significance. They pictured, either, landscapes or cute animals. No family, friends, or anything that could be useful to help him figure out about 'Sanji.' They were framed nicely enough. At least.

He stood at the entrance gazing at the rest of his new home. The ceiling was high and lit by a bright ass chandelier. It was detailed to it's last point; painted with care. In front of him was the stairway that, no doubt, led to the rooms and attic. On both of his sides were doors, with a few more down a small hall. '_Probably the kitchen and storage rooms.'_ Zoro thought to himself. He took it in, having a small itch to snoop around to see if there was anything intersting laying around but fought the urge. He sighs. The only decorations around were the pictures and chandelier. He wasn't complaining though. It made his job easier and he'd kill the curly-brow man if he even thought of putting the other slave to work.

Hearing a female voice murmuring through a door beside him. Pushing it open, he see the woman named Choco mumbling under her breath glaring at the pregnant slave. He would have done something to put her in her place, but knew that the conciquence would be close to torture. Sighing, he slips in, happy that her words shrunk to a small whisper. The pregnant one was sitting on a old rocking chair, humming as she rubbed her stomach, swaying back and forth. She looks up at him as he makes his way to her.

Sitting on the ground, next to the chair he glances at her feet. They're bare, missing the usual cloth to cover them. Dry blood had formed on small nicks and cuts. Calluses covered her heel and ball of both feet. He would bet a million to one that she was in tremendous pain. He can't remember much of his mother, but he always remembered her crying from the pain of her feet when she they were forced from their home by his late father. Pregnant and broke, his mother and his sibling couldn't make it. He felt his throat dry.

Scooting closer, he grabbed her foot. He felt her jump in his hand, her movements still. She looks down to him and smiles when she feels a soft massage easing the ache her limbs held. Patting his head as a small thanks, she continues her rocking at a slower, more relaxed, pace. Choco only stared at him, bored out of her mind. Fifi stood at her side, signaling that someone was coming.

Sanji walked through the doors. He glanced at Zoro, a little astonished to see him actually being civil in a sense. Still, he liked how he didn't care about the kind of condition her feet were in, just about how much it must have hurt her. Smiling at them, he kneeled down beside her. Taking her hand he stroked it gently.

Zoro watched him. Making sure he didn't try anything funny. As soon as he heard the two talking, he felt relieved. They were holding, what looked like, a decent conversation. He sees her shake her head a few times, before a soft sigh comes out of his master. The blond man turns to him.

"She doesn't have a name." Sanji says stroking her back. "What do you think?" He turns to Choco who just shrugs.

"I don't know. Why don't you name her? It'll be easier for the both of you." She answers swinging her hair over her shoulder. Sanji looks to Zoro.

"Don't look at me. I'm terrible with things like that. You should give her a good one though." Nodding, Sanji stands and paces around the room. He does this for about thirty minutes before small 'pitter-patter' noises come from the stairs beyond the door. Everyone stopping wait for it's arrival.

A small snout pokes through the doors frame, sniffing the air, before it jogs inside. A stunning golden retriever steps over to his master. It sits idly, quiet, waiting for his master to stop. Slowly, it glances to Zoro and the name-less woman. Lowering it's head it hides behind the sofa. Stopping for a moment, Sanji calls out to it. "Come here girl. It's alright." Refusing to budge, the blond shakes his head. "You that affect on everyone you meet moss-head?"

"Oi. What'd you say? Sorry for having this face. Not my fault your dogs a whimp." He glared changing to the other foot.

"How dare you speak to your master like that!" Choco raised her voice. "You slave! Know your place!" Sanji waved a hand at her, silently telling her to let it go.

"Well you better get along. Lucky has been around for years. I don't plan on getting rid of her anytime soon." He chimes. He liked that about Zoro. How, even though he was a slave, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. '_Crap. What if I'm just a masocist and like it because he's defient!?_' His eye twitched at his own assursion. "So I highly recommend it."

Grumbling about stupid masters who have a furry fetish, Zoro stood from his place, slowly inching toward the dog. Bending down on his stomach to make himself a bit smaller, he held out his hand. Sanji and Choco watched, amused at how Zoro seemed like someone who could comunicated well with dogs. Almost like a dog whisperer. "Lucy. It's cool."

"Her names L-U-C-K-Y." His master corrected.

"What did I say?"

"Lucy." Everyone in the room replied. And by looking at 'Lucky', if she had a voice, she would have too.

"Okay. _Lucky_. I promise I won't hurt you." Sniffing his hand, she made no movement. After a moment, she lifted his hand with her nose and slid it down her neck. "Atta' girl." Strong fingers ran through her silky fur coat. Loving it, she rolled on her back, swaying left and right.

"Lucky! You know Sanji has taught you better." Lucky flips over again, this time on her stomach.

"What harm can a little dirt and dust do?" Zoro said flipping the retriever over on her back. Rubbing her stomach and causing one of her legs to hit the floor. '**Thud' **came the first one. Zoro picked up his speed and her leg quickened. Laughing, the swordsman stopped to let her catch her breath. He stood and stretched his sore back out. Who knew rubbing feet and petting a dog could do that to you? "Well have you thought of a name yet?" Sanji took his eye off of Lucky. He wanted to just scrub her coat down with shampoo and water so bad. "Well?"

"Huh? Oh, right. No not-" Then it clicked. "Yes! I have one!" He bends down to No-name. He speaks to her. More than likely to get her permission. Zoro notices a fient blush on her cheeks. '_If he's telling her something perverted, I'm gonna kick his ass._' Finally, after convincing her that the name suited her he turned to Choco and Zoro. " So her name is _Artemis Eudora._" Patting her shoulder he elaborated. "Artemis, from a Greek word meaning 'safe and sound'; Eudora, rooting from a Greek word meaning good gift. Let's all look out for her well being, ne?"

Liking how it suited her well enough (better than what he was going to name her if his stupid retainer had taken another five minutes), the man slave nodded. '_Guess that settles that.'_ Yawning widely, he scratches his back. "So, now that's settled, what do you want me to do?" Sanji looked at him, furrowing his brow.

"Don't you want to rest? I'm sure it's been a long day for you."

"I would rather get started. I told you I was a wanderer. Being inside just, I don't know..., just doesn't feel right." Zoro stretched his neck and rounded his shoulder. Trying to shake off the awkwardness he felt.

"Let him." Choco stated, giving her opinion. "He _is _a slave. That's what he's here for." Glaring at her, Zoro waited for the only answer that mattered.

"Um, I guess I can show you around. You'll be working outside though." Zoro inwardly laughed. _'I swear I had to be a phycic in my previous life._' "Not to mention, there's some hay that will need to be shuffled and tied. There's a machine out there that will help lift them. Those things are heavy when they're tied so be careful." Zoro could have been a rich man.

"I know. Recently, Slaves' Insurance has been taken off of all of the insurance policies. I won't get hurt." Nodding Sanji turned to the women.

"Choco, please make sure Artemis doesn't do anything hefty while I show Zoro around. Please." She gave a light 'okay' and he walked out through the back door with the the gruff one following him.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter! Hehehe! Thank you to Queenoffiction, crystalbluefox, beatrix, and heavensentskysky for reviewing and everyone who favorited or followed. You make me so so so happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who's Whose Master?**

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter three! I know the last chapter was slow and kind of boring, also really short. So to make up for it I hope this is long enough with at least a little bite to it! For a while there, I had lost track on where this was exactly going...Well, without further ado, chapter three. [smile]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of it characters, yeah? And please treat animals with love and care. Do not attempt to train a dog in this way.**

* * *

_Episode 3_

Walking through the back door, Zoro was shocked to see the back as messy as it was. It would be a lie if he said it was terrible, but he did expect some sort of... cleanliness. Hay was thrown all over the ground, covering all the dirt that layed beneath. The animals' stables were made of logs that had been worn out for probably years, moss growing from the moistened air. The green haired man walked up to one of the horses, rubbing it's nose to sooth it's uneasiness as he neared it. '_At least their nice and healthy. No worries there." _Placing a hand on the horse's home, he gave a slight nudge, viewing and analyzing any kind of reaction, which happen to be squeaking and falling apart. Sanji should be glad he had great stallions, because had they tried to run away, it wouldn't have been very hard.

He glanced at his master, being sure it was okay to be doing his thing. Some would have been offended by the way he was inspecting the place. Seeing that the only object the blond had his attention on was fighting with his matches, he continued. Walking to the middle of the yard, bending to the ground, he ran a strong hand over the dried hay, shifting it to one side. Once he got to the dirt, he pinched it between his fingers, some of it entering under his, already dirty, nails. Sighing, he wiped what remained on his, already dirty, pants. "How did you let it get like this?" Sanji looked up, finally lighting the small twig aflame.

"Is it that bad?" Zoro gave him a stern look. "Sorry. I don't know much about this kind of stuff. I've read books and whatnot but I think they were _very _misleading. Most of the time the only thing I can fit into my schedule is feeding the animals, which I can't even do _that _sometimes. I _had _other slaves, but they bought their freedom. When I don't have time to tend to the animals' needs, some friends help me out every now and then." The blond said, puffing on his hand rolled tobacco.

"I see." Zoro walked up to the stables. He had to be sure that they could, hopefully, last another night so that he could pop these babies back into shape, or change them completely. Checking each one, he stopped suddenly. "Wha-! " Covering his nose and turning his head, he grumbled. "The hell died in there?!" He placed one hand on the wooden railing and narrowed his eyes. Squinting, he tried to get a glimpse of what was inside.

"Oi! Get away from there!" Before the words left his master's mouth, glistening, white fangs went for his innocent hand. Instinctively, Zoro swished his fist away in time, barely scraping the sharp teeth. Being sure that his hand wasn't ripped off, he turned to glare at whatever attacked him. Inside was another dog... could have been a wolf (was as big as one). It's fur was a bit shaggy but short and not as nice as Lucky's or Fifi's. Getting a closer look, it was actually a chocolate color. '_A chocolate lab? No. It's too big.'_ It wasn't dirty in the least, which led Zoro to believe the stench had to be from his... well, you know. The slave flinched when his master stood beside him, still on high-alert for another violent approach. "That, is Riri."

"Huh?" Was the man's reply. Riri hadn't stopped barking since both men stood against it's territorial walls. His snout pulled back, showing his fangs in a silent threat, the mutt's tail standing proud and tall behind him. Growling lowly, it lowered it's head, ready for an attack if either one had the guts to hop the fence. "You know, he probably hates you because of that stupid name." Sanji glared at him. At the same time, was taken aback by his comment. It felt like Zoro was talking to him as if they were friends. Not that it was bad.

"It's a cute name. It goes very well with 'Fifi'... Marimo." Zoro glared and shook his head. Even if his master just called him a stupid nickname (which made his blood boil), at least the man was warming up to him. Walking to the side of the dog's stable; a shovel leaning on it's frame. Happy to find one, the slave grabbed it, lifted it to the sky and studied it's sharp edges. It wasn't as nice as the last one, but it would do. Stabbing the ground next to his feet he lifted it over the log rail, careful of Riri. Swinging it fiercely, he dumped it over the pile of stench, softening it to a tolerable smell.

"Here." He handed the steel to the blond. Swinging his arm over to reach the latch, he pried it open.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Sanji said. Eye wide enough to engulf a tennis ball.

"I'm gonna play with the little guy." Zoro smirked. His eyes met his master's. Sanji could see the man's determination burning like the tongue of a flame. The idea seem idiotic! 'Play' with that wild beast? '_But that fire..._' He watched as Zoro walked closer in small steps, mindful of his footing.

Upon closer inspection, Riri was on a chained leash. It rattled over and over again. No doubt, in the dog's attempt to free himself. Looking at it he could tell it was going for his throat. It's eyes telling no lie. The swordsman walked closer, reaching his hand out.

Without hesitation, the over-grown dog clamped his jaw shut deep into the limb given to it. Teeth breaking skin causing blood to flow. Growling, it wiggled it's head back and forth, trying to pry the hand from the arm as if it were a chew toy. "Oi! Baka! Get out of there!" Sanji called from the log gate, all trust he thought he had, flying with the passing breeze. Zoro chuckled.

"Don't worry. It's already lost." Sanji tighten his grip on the railing from the moron's stupidity, but refused to show him his irritation. Besides, separating himself from people was one of his best talents. Was the idiot that stupid? "It's biting me because it's scared." The gruff voice broke his trance. "Once fear reaches you to where you can't control yourself anymore, you've already lost." The blond's hands ease, eyes lightly closed halfway. His slave had hit a nail on it's head he probably didn't know existed. Sanji painfully chuckled inwardly. Maybe he'd be able to... no. It was not a good idea to make a slave a friend. Though, he did feel comfortable around the bastard. Which was bad.

"What are you? A book of proverbs? Maybe even a shitty kid's book." He laughed, clearing his head. There it was, that craving...

"Shut up, Curly-br-..." Zoro stopped. He wanted to make a remark, but he knew is place. A slave calling his master names was a huge risk. Even if Choco irked him the wrong way, she was right. When that vile woman yelled at him, she had every right to. Still, was Zoro _really _afraid of her? Clicking his teeth, the bloodied hand tightly gripped at Riri's lower jaw. '_I'm not afraid of anything!_' "Shut up Curly-brow!" The dog winced a bit, loosening it's hold.

"W-What was that!?" Sanji had a feeling, he didn't know he had, cultivate. It was like anger, irritation, and small glee-ness. '_What's with the mixed emotions?_' He wondered. "Oi! Don't make me go in there! I'll really give you something to bleed about!"

Ignoring him, the slave rolled his eyes. "This dog is one hell of a fighter." Zoro reached over with his other hand, placing it on the dog's snout and giving a push. Riri let out a muffled whine, pulling back to free himself from the human hands. Noting the tail, the slave moved with it, not willing to drop the fight. His antics only irritated the mutt. Growling once again, it stood on it's hind legs. It probably figured it would make it less painful. Seeing this as an opportune moment, Zoro releases his torn hand. Giving a push, the dog falls to the ground on it's back. With the snout-hand, Zoro controls the fall and making it more of a soft landing than a hard thud to the ground.

On his back, the dog wiggles and wiggles, uncomfortable in it's current position. It glares at it's offender. Instincts kicking in, eight sharp daggers latch on to the arm. The claws scrape the bulk of muscle without drawing blood, yet. Growling at the failure, it begins to whine. This time the, once stern, tail folded slowly between it's legs. It's turtle pace showing the dog's shame of losing. Zoro holds his position. Dark eyes meet hazel in an understanding. Both hands gradually remove themselves, freeing the snout and chest.

Turning over, Riri stands, unharmed. Giving a little shake to it's coat and fur, it stretches a long stretch as though it had just woken from a nap. With a tongue hanging out, tail swirling back and forth, Riri pranses up to it's new self-claimed owner. He runs in a dozen circles around the man before jumping up and down, it's excitement hardly contained.

Grinning smugly, the slave turns to his master. Walking up to the gate, he leans ever so gently and close. His body curves and he stands vividly well-built. The muscle keen and firm. Zoro smirks the most fervent, erotic, smile he can. Proud of his accomplishment, he seeks his _reward_. "So, who's a marimo? Cause," he runs a hand through his hair painting it's strands red, "last I checked, they weren't as good as me." A pink tongue pokes out between soft lips, saving them from any dryness.

Sanji felt a throb fill his body. Luckily, he was able to tame his facial expressions. Though, his body had different plans entirely. Folding his arms across the top mimicking the other, he smiles back. Sanji lifts the burning cigarette that had been forgotten. Placing his ritual nicotine between smooth, creamy, skin and inhaling, it filters his urges by a small amount. Two could play at that game. Lifting his chin up, he puckers his lips to the sky, a wide grin on his face. Blue eyes never left their place; Zoro's black ones. Slowly the smoke drifted from them as if the smoke was dancing. "So you think your cool, huh?"

"Cool?" Zoro leaned in, face centimeters away from the other. Their noses touch, as the 'swordsman' moves closer. His breath is heavy and warm. "I don't need to be cool, I need to be right." His lips danced across Sanji's. "Am I right?"

Any self control either of them had, shattered violently, almost like a glass doll falling on hard ground. Sanji tugged on the filthy shirt with a strong grasp that he was surprised he had. In a sudden second, the gate shifted between them, falling off it's hedges and to their feet. "Mmn..," the blond moaned as Zoro pressed on for entrance. He had made a mental note that the man was stubborn since every attempt he made was rejected. Wrapping his fingers at Sanji's shirt's hem, he pulled it roughly. "Zo-" When he saw the chance, he took it, forcing his tongue inside to the other's dismay. The resistance he received was shocking to him, considering the man was trembling and moaning in his grasp.

When the fighting slowly stopped, instead of pushing away, soft hands grab the sides of his face. They weren't pulling or pushing, so it couldn't be a bad sign. Or a good one for that matter. Bitting his master's bottom lip lightly, he ran his tongue suggestively to it's patner. He could see the man shiver as his lips parted, gasping. Zoro smirked. Could the day get any better? Without considering the fact he had lost his freedom and all that jazz.

"Hn." Zoro hummed as Sanji released his face. Though the slave only grasped harder, nearly tearing the cloth clenched in his fist. Growling in his ear, he said, "Try to refuse me again, and your mouth will be the the last thing you'll try to keep me from." A blush flushed the blond's cheeks profusely. His knees weakened and his body was craving again. But it was different from before. It was stronger... he wanted _more_.

"Then what's stoppi-"

"SANJI!" Choco's voice traveled from the back door, which was only a few feet (if that) away. On impulse, both jerked back, happy she had saved them from such a greedy situation. If anyone had seen what had happened, Zoro could have been thrown in the Military's dungeon, or worse, been put to death!

"Y-Yes!" Sanji answered walking to her, keeping Choco distracted.

"What were you doing?" She asked eyeing him with narrowed lids.

"I was... showing him the crappy doors to the stable. Yes. The crappy doors... which one fell off by the way." He struggled. "But I'm much more interested in what you were saying."

"Sure." Suspicion rang from her. "Anyways, that woman, Artemis, she's dusting." Blue eyes widened.

"Why is she doing that!?"

"I don't know, but she refused to stop. Now I think she plans to clean the rooms." Sanji turned to Zoro.

"You may familiarize yourself more if you'd like. I must attend to Artemis and start dinner soon." The slave raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we suppose to do that?" Sanji only smiled and walked through the door after Choco. "Weird bastard." He mumbled under his breath as he scratched the back of his head. But he had to ask himself one question. Wasn't he acting weird too? He was emoting on a man that had just put a price on his life! His body heat had risen when those pursed lips had gaped open to release the smoke they had held onto. What an unusual sensation. It had never happened before. It's not like he had held on to his chastity, far from it. But those times he had sex were merely his hormones acting up. He was a healthy teenager so he had urges of his own, now and then. At that time, just about anything with a clean hole had done it for him. No emotions. No feelings. Only the bittersweet feeling of release.

Sighing, he looks down. Riri had been sitting at his side since the door had fallen. "Oh well, right?" The dog barked proudly. Looking at the mess, Zoro was think on where he should start. The back wasn't huge or roomy. Although, with crap thrown askew, who'd know? "C'mon boy." The slave commanded as he walked to the rotten shed. First things first; the stables. Once he gets half-way he notices Riri isn't following. "What's wrong?" The dog runs in circles and back and forth. After about a second, it whines lowly. "Ah. The chain." He walks back unlocking the metal around it's neck. It falls to the floor and he continues back, but again, it doesn't follow.

Riri sits at the entrance as though the gate had still been there. He lays down with it's head between it's arms. Zoro tries calling him over but he still doesn't move. "Oh. I see." The slave says out loud. He kneels down patting the dog's head. "You've stayed in here for a long time huh?" The dog sinks further to the ground. "It's alright you know. I'll keep an eye out for you. Nothing will happen. I promise." He smiles as Riri stands, tail swinging. It runs out to the field of hay without leaving the brick wall. "Alright," Zoro looks up at the sky. The sun was still bright. The ball of gas hadn't even reached it's peak yet. Tearing some cloth from his worn pants, he wraps it tightly around his hand. Shifting it to a comfortable feel, the cloth held the blood at bay affectively "The sun's high and the wind is blowing favorably. Perfect. Let's get this going."

~-*u*-~

Sanji sighed to himself as he threw another rug over the small balcony's railing. He had persuaded Artemis to stay off her feet after he had entered the house. It took much persuading. After about thirty minutes, she agreed and sat in the rocking chair once more. At first, worry filled him since he knew how his friend, Choco, was but it seemed they were getting along. It could also be the language barrier.

Presently, the blond was in the attic putting things away that would only take up space around the house. There wasn't a lot, so he figured while dinner baked in the oven, he would help Marimo some by getting one or two of the rooms cleaned. Most of it was a matter of organizing. Though, after a while, instead of putting things away, he had found "cute" or "useful" items he picked from the disheveled pile of junk.

As he slapped the embroidered fabric, he minded the dust, turning his face slightly in the opposite direction of the wind. Smacking until the air was clear, he flattened it out evenly, deciding it would be better to let it air out over night. Even as he did this, his mind was wandering. For some reason he felt unmotivated. Taking a break, he place his elbows down on the outside wood, hands balancing his head. At first Sanji simply gazed at the clouds as they strolled by merrily, on their way around the world. Then something more to his delicate taste filled his eyes. Something with green hair.

Looking down, Zoro was tying a pile of hay together. It seems he gotten a few things done in the little time he had. From afar, even the stables had a shine to them. Sanji smiled. He knew that barbarian had a working spirit. The man hardly looked like the type to sit around a camp fire, reading a book. On the contrary, he should be caring a big ass axe around, chopping trees. Glancing once more before he decided to head back and check on his food, his jaw dropped. Zoro had taken the tied hay he gathered and was hauling it himself! He really was a barbarian! Not only did he have hearing problems, now he had pure brute strength!

"Oi!" Sanji yelled from where he stood. "What the hell! Didn't I say we had a machine to do that! You're going to hurt yourself!" Zoro glanced up. "On second thought, aren't those _heavy_!?"

"Hey. Need anything?" The super human asked. Either ignoring the question or had been too distracted to hear it.

"W-wha- Need anything?! Yeah! Put that down!" When his slave didn't listen Sanji ran down the flight of stairs and out the door. Huffing and puffing, he marched up to the man. "You need to be careful. Why don't you put that down?" The blond motioned to the clean... woodchips. Zoro followed the man's eye.

"Oh. Throwing hay on the ground leaves room for weeds and other unnecessary plants, including poison ivy. The woodchips should hold them off longer. Now about the hay. It isn't as heavy as you think it is." The information sunk in. It seemed the marimo wasn't as stupid as he thought. Then again, he was drifter by trade. That kind of thing could have been important to know. The blond turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Bullshit! It even makes the bulls whine."

"Look," Zoro said grunting, "I can handle it. I used a _bull _as a _weight _once." Sanji refused to believe that. A bull? Maybe it was a baby. It had to be! A full grown male bull weighed anywhere between two-thousand to three-thousand-three-hundred pounds! Even he knew that. Not to mention some of his passed that weight when they had hit their prime!

"What did you do with it?"

"Of course it's owner came chasing me out of his yard, so I did the only logical thing... I ran off with it; sold it for metal weights. Duh. What else could I have done with it?" Sanji let his head drop. '_What an idiot_.' The blond thought. '_Cooking it would have been a better use.' _"Anything else?" Zoro asked as he bounced a bit to keep the hay from slipping.

"No. If you got it, you got it Mr. Bull hauler." The man scoffed. "Don't get yourself hurt. Be sure to keep an eye on the shed's door, it'll hit ya in the ass if you don't. Watch out for the wind, at night it can blow harder than you'd expect. And the light in the shed flickers but it won't go out. After your done, come inside dinners almost done." Sanji smirked when he had heard his slave groan in the middle of his rant. Shaking his head, he began his tread back inside, but not before turning around. "One more thing," The footsteps behind stop.

"What!" The slave grumbled back as he snapped at his master. Unintentionally, of course.

"Nice job on the stables." Sneering to himself, Sanji walked through the door.

A blush covered Zoro's face. Not that he cared! Really! It was just, no one had ever complimented his work. At least not when it didn't involve fighting. When there was a fight, he was there. It was a rush he had enjoyed since he was a boy. Training day and night with his friends from the dojo he'd visit frequently. It was more than fun; it got his heart pumping, his blood rushing, his mind focus. It's what kept him a kid, and yet, it also grew him into a mature adult. Zoro learned a great many things under his sensei. Most of all, from a peer.

Now, he's peerless. As he expected when everyone else left their homes, Sensei and all of his students stayed behind. He thought that they would be safe. That when this whole thing blew over, he'd go back. Then the news reached him. They were all killed. The rumors said that it was after the sword ban that had swept the country. That much was true, he was even hit with it. Everytime he walked into an official, they would take his swords again and again. He hated swindlers but recently they came in handy more than ever.

The rest had to be a lie. The tall-tale was that Sensei and the students utterly refused and raised their weapons to the guards. It _had _to be a lie. No matter how much his sensei loved teaching the way of the sword, his daughter and her peers were more important to him than the sword's that had hung on the school's walls for generations. The thought of the Imperial Marines who slaughtered his friends, and the revolting, repugnant king that had given the orders, made his stomach churn and his anger grow.

A soft touch brushed his leg, snapping him out of his mourning. Between Zoro's bent legs, Riri rubbed himself against his left limb. Sighing, he smiled to the damn dog, happy that it was there to keep him focused. "Alright, alright. Let's go. I'm starved." He glanced at the sky momentarily, seeking the vicious wind he was warned about. The sun hadn't set completely which meant he had some time. At least he hoped.

Once he dropped the the last bit into the barn, he closed the gate; shut as tightly as he could get it. The curly-browed man wasn't lying when he said that it sock you in the ass. His butt was sore. It was as if had had sat next to a spanking sex toy. Not a minute too soon was he finished when his master called...which made him want to go play around in the barn.

He didn't _hate_ the man; just didn't like how he ended up become his slave! It hurt his pride more than he figured it would. Then again it also hurt his pride if he couldn't reach the other's expectation. '_Does it even matter?'_ Zoro thought to himself as he crossed his legs, sitting on the grated wood below. '_Would he even notice the work I put into this- no, he complimented me already, so he sees that.' _He crossed his arm over his chest as he furrowed his brow in deep thought. '_Am I just another slave? Or can he tell he's got a' one of a kind? He should know I'm not like the others by now, if he hadn't noticed the minute he layed eyes on me.'_

Zoro wasn't a romantic who believed in fate or destiny. 'That's for suckers who wanted a reason for their mistakes' is what he once said. But he could swear that this was fate bitch slapping him for making those accusations. The moment Sanji locked eyes with him, his body tingled- sparked (tingle wasn't something he would use). Time felt rushed as he had stood next to the other could-be slaves. He used the excuse that he was frustrated from the chains and rattling of the carriage. Then fate laughed at him. When he thought he would be put to death from that peddling guard, Sanji bought him. Since those cuffs fell off, something felt amiss. It felt like something greater was going to happen, mixed with the bad that always accompanied it.

"What are you deaf? Did your ears fuzz up Marimo?" Popping from his meditation, the man in question glared.

"Shut up you-" he looked over Sanji, "Curly-brow." An instant blush covered his pale face.

"You Moss-head!" Sanji lifted a leg high above his shoulder, the flexibility surprised the slave. It was the first time he'd seen someone pull that off. With a force greater than a man of the Navy, the limb dropped from the sky. If Zoro had waited a second longer, his neck would have cracked in half. With the way his ears were ringing, he wasn't sure he even dodged it. "My eyebrows are a sensitive subje- Shit!" Lowering his leg, he kneeled down next to the man holding his ear. "Sorry, I can forget how strong I am sometimes."

"You think that hurt me? You've got another thing coming." Standing he pulled two thin logs, that were no longer able to hold much of anything, from a smile pile of rejects. Sanji looked on bewildered. "Let's go!" The 'swordsman' said, clanking both hunks of wood together. He wanted to calm himself. This wouldn't get him anywhere, he knew that. But the _rush_... It felt like old times. Adrenaline pumped through his veins. It was like a drug coursing inside of him. Gladness filled what was left. Glad that a worthy opponent had come out of being caught and sold.

"Hn." A small smirk crossed his master's face. Sanji didn't want to fight. He wouldn't know what to do if he hurt Zoro to much. "I don't think so. It's late and dinner is-"

"Tch. Curly-brow." At light-speed, a kick was aimed at his head. He dodged it, moving to one side. Swinging the log, he went for his master's ribs but the thing was blocked by a powerful knee-jab. It didn't matter, he had the other one. Quickly and flawlessly, his other make-shift sword was flung to Sanji's head. "Your better than I thought." He straightened himself. The blood in his body was on fire. Turning around he smirked at his master. Somehow he had flipped from between both of his blunt weapons, over his head, and behind him.

"Same to you." The blond replied as his swiped a match against the bottom of his shoe. Bringing it into his cupped hand, he lit his stick of tobacco. "So you really are a swordsman." Zoro threw the logs to the pile they had been; stomach growling and protesting against a workout before a meal.

"Yeah. Though with that sword ban, I can't really be called one anymore." Both walked to the back door. Right when Zoro was going to close the door he looked back at Riri. He sat, back straight and head tilted. Silently, the swordsman turned to Sanji. The blue eye widened before it softened up.

"He'll need a bath after dinner." With a simple whistle, Riri ran inside. Smiling, both men pat it gently on it's head. As the they walked to the dining area, Riri didn't pass either of them up, treading behind them happily.

"Something smells good." Zoro commented as he sat in a chair near Artemis. The girls had gotten there first and had already begun eating. Without hesitation, he dug right in. The food was incredible! It was the best he'd ever had. The flavor filled his mouth, gifting his tongue with the pleasantry. It didn't make much difference since his plate was cleaned before anyone elses. "That was good. _Gouchisou_." A huge smile crossed Sanji's face.

"Your welcome!" He chimed back. Zoro stood from his seat and dropped the plate into the sink. When he came back neither of the girls had still finished.

"Oi, Master," he mocked, "how do I get the shower running?"

"I'll show you." He also stood from his seat. "Please excuse me." Leading the way back to the other room he stopped in front of the back door. He pulled out his key to a side room that the slave had somehow missed. Unlocking it with a click, he swung the door open. "It might need a little cleaning before you get in. You can use this one. I seldom have male slaves, so I never had to use it."

"I can see that." The tiled walls were dusty as well as the tub. Inside was a marble sink and the pearl white bath. No toilet to accompany them. "Where-"

"In your room. Every room has one."

"Oh." It wasn't too bad. No grime or mildew. Maybe mold if it were invisible. A good rinse should do it. Spotting an out of place bucket, he decided it was going to get itself done. He bent to get it. Pulling on the sinks lever, warm water ran from it's head. Filling the round barrel to the brink, he splashed the place before he scrubbed it down. He turned on the tub's tap so that it would fill as he cleaned. It would have only taken five minutes, if the irritating blond wouldn't keep telling him he had miss a spot.

"You missed a spot. Right corner." Zoro's will snapped.

"If you see it you clean it!" He yelled loudly enough that the girls could hear.

"I'm helping you out you 'tard!" Sanji said pushing himself off of the door frame he was leaning on.

"I don't need your help you bastard!" Zoro stood from the ground as he glared as hard as he could.

"You marimo!"

"Curly-brow!"

"Moss-head!"

"Dartboard!" Sanji clenched his teeth. Without thinking about his actions, he kicked his foot into the wired loop of the bucket and brung it to his hands. With a smug smile he poured, whatever water was left, onto a sizzling marimo. "You!" Grabbing the soaked cloth he had been scrubbing with, a smirk shaped his lips.

"Oh no! No no no no! Marimo don't you DARE!" With a fling, the cloth hit him square in the face.

"Ha! Guess your eyebrow is good for something, you Target!" Seething Sanji refilled the bucket a little, enough to wet the other again. Noticing this, Zoro took off his shirt and dipped it into the tub, soaking it until water leaked from between his hands. Both turned at the same instant.

"You really are dumb. I have the advantage. Give up like a good little boy." Sanji threatened.

"We'll see who's got the advantage." Both men stood in their perfered stance, ready and waiting. On instinct the blond threw the bucket of water. Seeing that his arms were extended, Zoro snapped his wet shirt around the small pale wrists.

"You idi-"

~-*u*-~

Choco and Artemis heard a huge thump come from where the boys were. They looked at each other and jolted from their seats. The slave woman feared that Zoro had done something horrible. She was grateful to him and she felt as though she owed that man her life, but goodness that boy was worse than her younger brothers! What slave fights with their owner?

Choco jogged down to the bathroom. She was able to get a better pace since she wasn't exactly caring another person inside her. She would've helped Artemis if she thought her pulling her arm would help. She was at the door first. Quickly she threw the door opened and gasped loudly. "What are you two doing!"

Artemis' feet moved faster, in a pace that would have other pregnant women jealous. Sliding a bit from the wet floor, callused fingers grab hold of the door's strong frame to keep herself from sliding out the back. Her eyes grow wide for a moment before small giggles ring from her lips.

Both Sanji and Zoro had their legs intertwined, and hanging from the tubs edge. Hips and torsos covered to the neck in clear water. It looked highly uncomfortable. Sanji was lying on top of the swordsman who had a wooden bucket over his green hair. The blond's suit was soak, drips falling from his pant's hem. The slave in no better condition, except he didn't have a shirt to soak. Artemis covered her mouth as her chuckles got deeper.

Sanji, unsure if it was the right thing to do, lifted the bucket slowly over the marimo's head. To his surprise he wasn't scowling or mad anymore, he did have a confused look though. "Pst. Zoro." The man turned his gaze to him. "I think brown suits you." A deafening silence filled the room.

"Your kidding." Zoro snorted as he laughed heartily. It was a contagious act, and everyone in the room caught it. Sanji had to wipe his face a few times from his running tears that streamed down his cheeks. Slowly the laughter faded.

"C'mon Zoro, you need a bath." Said through small chuckles that still tickled him.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

**A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written! O.o I hope you liked it. I was going to post it earlier but everytime I found something wrong with it! Arg! I still don't like it! Darn you Chapter 3! [tears] Anyway thank you for your time! If there's anything wrong, please let me know and I can fix it. [smile] Yay! and now I can answer my reviews!**

_**crystal blue fox - **_**Thank you for taking interest in this story! I hope this did the wait justice!**

_**Queenoffiction **_**- Thank you! Oh noes! I must satisfy addiction! *Quickly works on next chapter***

_**hedgehog3000 - **_**Thanks for the compliment [smiles] I'm actually bad at details so I'm trying my best in keeping it to the readers liking. [laughs] Many have told me that I'm straight-forward when I tend to describe things. **

_**black rose pirate - **_**Thanks for the review. I'm happy you like him! To tell the truth, I'm not use to writing such a strong character. [laughs]**

_**Stubbe - **_**Awe! Thanks! I love writing, so I 'm trying meh best! [happy] I'm glad Zoro seems cool! I hope I can write him that way till the end! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite/follow! That makes me sooooooooooo happy! I have plans for these two in the next chapter, and we also can get this story going! Finally we're heading toward the climax in the next chapter! How so soon you ask? Let's find out! Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's Whose Master?**

**Hello everyone, chapter four is up and I'm getting excited! The fun is about to start and I can't wait to type it! Well, at the least I hope it'll be fun... Sorry about chapter three! It was full of mistakes! I couldn't believe it! When I read it to remind myself where I had left off, I was shocked! That's the last time I type anything half asleep... Well it's fixed now and that's all that matters. [smile]**

**Disclaimer: What?! I own One Piece?! Oh... wait I heard wrong?... Drat.**

* * *

_Episode 4_

Several weeks had passed since the incident in the baths. Choco would find herself visiting more often to speak with Artemis. It seemed once the slave woman had learned enough about their language, the girls had more in common than either really realized. Both enjoyed sewing and planting, even though the plants were small enough to only be able to fit in medium sized vases. Being in each others company had looked natural after only a few days.

All the while, Zoro and Sanji had found the only thing they shared was their love of arguments. For any little thing, fists and legs were launched into the air in a shallow battle. Although, random fights rung out between them, they seemed to get along when it really mattered. Usually when work was involved or when guests had visit, both knew what could and shouldn't be done. All in all, Sanji's home had grown accustom to the new members of the house-

The sun bathed his pale face in it's brilliance as he walked out the back, shading his eye. In the short time Zoro had been there, he had done an amazing job and it shocked Sanji. The man was talented in many things. An expert? Not even close, but he got the job done and it always came out better then it was at first. If it wasn't, Zoro would redo, whatever he had worked on, from scratch. Every time the blond would come out, he'd see his slave hauling, moving, building or feeding. The yard and the animals looked very happy at the turn of events.

Scanning the area, Sanji didn't see a patch of green hair in the backyard. He walked over to the shed, then looked through the doors. Peeking his head in, the only thing that was there was a bunch of hay neatly piled for easy access. Sighing, he closes the door and locks it, should any wild horses find it's all-you-can-eat buffet. Stomping near the stables, he notices his heard of sheep missing. Frustrated by this point, he smacks his forehead. Of course! Where else could the man be so early in the morning? Sure enough, as he exited the short stone walls and passed a huge green hill that sloped gently, layed a very lazy-green-haired-idiot-moss-for-brains. The man worked hard, but slept harder.

Sanji shakes his head as he glances around. The sun was floating high- for it being morning- playing with its rays across the green field, painting circles against the clouds. A gentle breeze passed by, cooling it's yellow spears into a warm caress. The smell of newly grown grass and flowers loomed around, making it a perfect day to do just about anything. Long blades of green stretched far beyond one's eyes meeting the clear sky and it's white fluff that awaited its touch.

Feeling light on his feet, Sanji continued on his way. When he reached Zoro, he growled, announcing his presence. The man was laying on his back, an arm drooped over his eyes. He made no movement that let the blond know that he had acknowledged him there. The swordsman's body was blocking the only entrance and exit, keeping the sheep from escaping their wooden walls.

The feeding ground was a fair size, enough to fit two other herds in with them. It was in a square shape, with an opening that had no gate, leaving the shepard to have to stay and guard his heard from any wolves that would attack. That was usually a bigger problem when the sheep's owner had a late job, having to feed them at night. It was not uncommon to take a night stroll and find a man asleep like the marimo. It was the only way one could keep there heard safe from animal and humans alike.

"Oi." Sanji called out. "What are you doing?" He lightly kicked the man's side, causing an irritated grumble.

"Keeping watch."

"With a hand over your eyes?" The blond scoffed. Zoro lifted his arm and wrapped both of them behind his head.

"I have keen senses. Besides, don't you think I would feel something looming over me?" He yawned loudly, tears gathering in his eyes. "What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be working or something?"

"No. I have a free day. They guys at the restraunt said it wasn't pack because of some ceremony or other." Zoro had found out that his owner was working at his adopted father's privately owned restraunt. It was a sight to be hold, not that he had ever seen it. Choco had said it looked shabby on the outside but classy on the inside, which sparked his interest. He often wondered what kind of man could this 'Zeff' be. Running a business in town was a big deal. There was a process the store, restraunt, or trade had to go through to have any right to run on the king's grounds. "I came looking for you because I need a hauling mull to help carry a few bags of groceries. We're out of food and I have visitors coming over. I know you've never been there, so it's about high time I show it to you."

"Che. I'm not some slave." After he had said that he sat quietly. Letting out a deep, embarrassed sigh, he glares at his master's smirking face. "Shut up. I know."

"Good. Let's get go after their done eating." Walking over Zoro, he hopped inside. Kneeling, he brushed a soft hand over Riri's fur. The dog jumped at the contact, since he was facing the sheep and not the door. When the familiar smell hit him, his body relaxed and his tail swayed beneath the grass. "You're doing great." Sanji complimented. Walking back to Zoro he jumped over, and sat next to him. It wouldn't hurt waiting outside, the sheep looked almost done anyway. "What are you looking at?" Sanji asked following his slave's gaze to the sky. Instantly a strong hand gripped his wrist. "What the- Let go!" With a small but fierce tug, Sanji was on his back.

"You'll see it better from there." Without any other words, Zoro simply pointed to the endless blue. After a smack to the chest, the blond looked up. "Elephant." Sanji looked at him like he was stupid. His blue eye scanned the clouds and for sure there was an elephant in the sky. It had soft white roundness and light shades of grey, giving the cloud an elephant look. Sanji laughed a little but point in the opposite direction.

"Horse." Sanji said smiling. Times like these happened from time to time. neither felt like fighting, so they'd find the weirdest things to keep the both of them entertained. Once they had a contest to see who could break an egg only using the shell's ends. That day, both wanted to throw them out the window.

"Ara!" Zoro furrowed his brow.

"What?" Sanji searched the clouds. "What is it?" Zoro index finger shot to the white fluff above them.

"It's you." When the blond looked up, there was a cloud in a swirled pattern. "It's a dartboard."

"You bastard! I'll kick your ass!" Before Sanji could send a kick flying down on the slaves chest, Zoro stood, looking out to the field. A serious look glued to his face as though he had seen something.

"Quick. Get up." He pulled his master to his feet and walked into the sheeps' den. He busied himself with checking their fur.

"What's wrong?" Sanji received no reply. When he turned to look in the general direction that had sent that expression on the other's face, a stern frown stained his lips. A small carriage was heading their way. It had dark purple side walls with black trimmings the ran along every edge. Four strong horses pulled with thick iron reeds at their sides. As the blasted thing neared, a golden plate could be seen near the rear. It had the king's crest. The horses neighed as it suddenly stopped in front of him.

"You! Where is your master?" A short man ordered. He was stout with short legs and a big stomach. The man's mustache was twirled lightly, making his snarl very visible.

"I am the master of the house." Sanji snarled.

"My apologies. I have brought important information from the King. It is my duty that all and one are informed of the new law that has passed." Turning slightly in his seat, the man reaches behind him and pulls out a scroll. Upon unfolding it, he dips his feathered pen into an ink bottle. "State your name, if you will."

"I am the Sanji Black-leg of Barartie." The pen in the man's hand slides across the scroll, possibly crossing out his name.

"Wonderful. I am here to inform you that the new law regards slaves and slave owners. Have you been into town?"

"I'm afraid not recently. Other than work, of course, but browsing, sadly, no."

"I see. Then I must start from the top. Recently there have been many instances of slaves revolting, killing and torturing their masters." The man glanced at Zoro, who was too busy to pay any attention. Leaning in he whispered, "There is a revolution going about in town. A man called 'Dragon' has been freeing slaves left and right, and let me tell you something, it isn't looking good for anyone. There's another by the name 'Whitebeard'. We have little information at this time but he seems to be mixed with, what some have been calling, _S.R.M_."

"S.R.M?" The man nodded.

"Slave Rescue Mission. It's an organization that has been causing problems through out the kingdom. _S.R.M. _has been know for their strong bond to each other. They pretend to be family and have the habit of providing food and shelter to those who can't pay their taxes. He adopts them to dodge the _Slave Trade Act_, paying the 'family' tax instead of the person tax. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I follow." Sanji wanted to roll his eyes. That news was not only in town, but out in the fields too. If he had known that's what he was talking about, he would have told the man to shove it. "Now, what's this about a new law?"

"Right. Since these slave can not control themselves, they must be branded by either the master's crest or the royal crest. They are also to attend monthly checks by the royal doctor." Once agin reaching over, he tugs out handcuffs with a leather leash. "Also included in this law, any slave outside of house range must be chained, cuffed, and leashed." Sanji held out his hand as the chains clanked falling into his grasp. "A slave's master must accompany him at all times. If there is trouble, the slave will be put to death and the owner will be put to trail."

"What?! That's insane!"

"Hold your tongue!" The man huffed. "The Military is only concerned with _your_ safety! Now, if I may continue, if for one reason or another, suspicion arises, we, as guards of the Royal Family and his citizens, have every right to conduct an inspection(s) without a warrant or presence of the home owner." Sanji's blue eye widened. What the hell was going on? "Upon entering and searching, the last decision is left up to the King. If a trial is called, it will be held publicly on the gallows. If the one called to trial is the owner, he will be treated as a slave and will also be at the gallows. If Capital Punishment is called, the man will be executed publicly. Any and all possessions will be dealt with, by the Royal Court. This is written in the _National Safety Act_, signed and sealed by the King and those of office. Please know that this is for the safety of this kingdom's people. We wish to bring peace and tranquil days, but we must cross this hard bridge to get there." The man rolls the scroll up, hands it to Sanji, closes the ink canister and nods. "Thank you for your time." With a whip of the horse's reins, the man was gone.

Once the carriage was out of sight, Zoro dropped what he was doing and ran next to a stilled Sanji. "What happened?" When he looked into his master's blue eye, it creeped him out. It was an unusual shade of blue. It was dark, and had a depth that could only be rage. A thin hand slapped his chest with rolled up paper. Grabbing hold, he unfolded and read it. Slowly, he could see how this shitty paper had angered the blond. "This is stupid!" With great force, he slammed the scroll to the ground. "Those bastards are playing everyone for fools! This isn't about the slave revolution anymore." Sanji tensed.

"You knew about it?" Zoro looked him dead in the eye.

"Yeah. Who doesn't. At first I heard it was called _Slaves' versus Owners'_. It was a small war that hadn't got much attention. That is, until Dragon The Revolutionary stepped into the field. No one knows where he came from. They call him the Dark Horse or Black Sheep. Now I've recently heard it called _Revolutionaries versus Kingdom_. This thing blew up big time. Not only that, but Whitebeard is sticking his nose in too. They say it's a completely different reason than Dragon's. The King took something from him. Everyone is curious of what it is." Sanji was surprised. He'd never thought that the marimo would have all that information. He knew the man wasn't stupid, but how did he gather these clues?

"I see." Sanji pouted. He should just walk to the gallows and kill himself. Zoro could behave on occasion, but there was no way that man would wear the leashed handcuffs, let alone be bossed around by Sanji. "Well, we better get going. It'll get packed soon, if we don't hurry." Yawning, he bends down and picks up a wooden staff and hands it to the swordsman.

"Thanks." Traveling inside, he circles the sheep, Riri following his own routine. Calmly, the sheep walk out. Sanji smiles as he sees Zoro grab a pregnant mother by her feet, and gently swinging her over his shoulders. Then he laughs as she tries to eat his hair, no doubt, thinking it's grass.

"Here, give me your staff. I'll hold it for you." Zoro blushed a little at the man's happy expression and turned his face away, handing his carved log to his master.

~-*u*-~

"Oi! Oi! Where the hell are you going you marimo!" Sanji yelled at his slave for the billionth time. They had left the house without a problem, the girl's happily handing them a sheet of paper with their personal items they wanted. They two men had been walking the busy streets of the kingdom's grounds for a couple of hours and Zoro had managed to get lost following him! "You directionally challenged moss-head! Maybe I should put the damn leash on you." Zoro groaned at his master's insult.

"I was going to see a shop until you started to yell like a maniac! You question mark!" Sanji grinned his teeth.

"Are you trying to start something!?"

"You're the one who started this..." Zoro blinked a few times. "Ero-cook?"

"Baka! I'm over here! That's it!" Walking over to the swordsman, he motioned him to set the bags down. Rolling his eyes, Zoro placed them near his feet. "Leash or cuffs?" Sanji asked lifting them both up.

"Goodness, at least buy me dinner you kinky bastard." Zoro said smirking. The blond's lips pursed and slightly curled in to a grin. They hadn't gotten within a centimeter of each other since their last kiss. They would play around, fight, and had no problem being around the other, but when skin touched, they dashed away in opposite directions. Then Sanji had gotten into another habit. He would find an excuse to go to the attic and watch Zoro work from its high balcony. Once, and only once, did he do something shameful up there. The man was sweating, shirtless, and grunting with every muscle pulsating as he rammed the shovel into the ground. It was too much and Sanji's pant had gotten tight.

"I've got a better idea," Sanji throws the leash over Zoro's head and tightens the buckle, "how about I become the dinner?" Sanji purred quietly so that no one could hear. He felt Zoro tremble, his dark eyes filling with a hungry lust. Chuckling, Sanji tugs on the leather in his hand. He was only teasing the swordsman, getting him riled up. Then Zoro licked his lips slowly.

Finding an alley way, clear of others, Sanji put his hands on his slave's chest, fully intending to slam him into the nearest wall. Instead, Zoro used his chest to push, sending the blond back. Once his slim body was braced between bricks and the swordsman's chest, he attacked the man's lips. One hand clutched Zoro's vest for support while the other tugged the leash. Their tongues danced and Sanji's body heated making his pale face grow in color. He was doing okay until the baka marimo slowly slid a hand into the back of his pants. His tugging turned into pushing as that calloused hand traveled father down.

Reaching Sanji's glutes, Zoro gave a strong squeeze. Their kiss ended with a pop as the blond moaned. Smirking, the swordsman bent to his master's neck, sucking on a pumping vein. "Nn-ah. Zo-Zoro, stop." Continuing his actions, he runs his hand slowly up the blonds back, his master curving his spine into his touch. "P-public, we..." Ignoring him, a hand roughly travels up Sanji's chest, rubbing his growing studs as they pass. "Y-you asshole." Smirking, he gives the cook some room.

"You offered." Sanji glared at him as he catched his breath. Not a minute to soon were they off each other that a man ran shouting through all of the alley ways. He wasn't the only one. Zoro and Sanji cast a glance, eyes meeting with an understanding. Both run to the man. "What's the rush old man?" Zoro asked, stopping the oji-san in his tracks.

"He's here! The King is here!" The man huffed and puffed. "Near the entrance! Quickly!" Taking the que, the dynamic duo chased after him.

After a long run, they lose the man and find a swarm of people everywhere. The chattering is loud with comments that could be considered treason. Sanji wraps his hand with Zoro's, who gladly takes it. With the huge crowd like the one they were in, anything, from being separated to being shanked, was possible. At least this way, they can watch the other's back. Surely enough, as the crowd grew, the pressure between their fingers did too.

Not too long later, horns blow in a strange tune. Guards make way for two white stallions, as they tread through. Two young men sat on the animal's back. Both with black hair as dark as the charcoal night. One had it long, while the other had it short. The short-haired one had a small scar underneath his eye. The long-haired one had freckles that dotted his face. They were complete opposites except for two things; they were both good-looking and a deep scowl lined their face.

A short man lifted a slightly bigger horn and blew thrice. Clearing his throat he bellowed, "Presenting the honorable Prince Portgaz Ace and Prince Monkey Luffy." The horses stalled as the man stepped a side, allowing the princes to continue down to the castle. The man returned to the road and waited for the king's arrival.

Sanji didn't know why, but his stomach was feeling wierd, almost like he was nervous. Like something bad was coming his way. Turning to Zoro, he was going to tell him that he wanted out, sweat was gathering at his brow slowly; his stomach squeezing uncomfortably. When he saw the look on the man's face, he could see he had the same gut wrenching feeling. Zoro's eyes had a stern look in them.

Suddenly the horns blazed once more, playing the same tune they had when the brothers had marched through. Everyone tensed and the talk died down. Sanji could feel the guy next to him trembling. As the horse hooves neared, so did a heart-trembling laugh- "Ze ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

**A/N: Yosh! It's done! I hit the main part of this story! Now I can get this thing started! It's boring when you have to introduce all the characters, I know, I'm sorry! It sucks that the boring parts are the important parts. [sad face] I find myself skipping over things like that sometimes. So the lesson learned: don't skip breakfast, it keeps you focused. ;)**

**Reviews:**

_**Minnesota Fireball Wolf:**_** [laughs] Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. I had fun writing the bath scene!**

_**black rose pirate:**_** It makes me happy that you liked it. [smiles] Thank you for liking Zoro. If he slips down the wrong path let me know! He can have mood swings sometimes. [laughs] XD**

_**FujoOta-chan:**_** Thank you for your support. Gah! I totally forgot about his hand! [panics] Thanks for letting me know. Phew! I fixed it! I'll tell you here so you won't have to scroll through the whole chapter. He tears a piece of his pant's leg and wraps it around his hand. He got a thorough beating from Sanji for doing that. [laughs] It's doing better he only has a few extra scars now. **

_**Yutora:**_** It's okay, it's okay! Don't worry about it! First of all, thank you for liking this Zoro, he can be a pain. [laughs] Second, thank you for your honest opinion. I can see what you mean. Sometimes I don't understand what I'm writing. [shock] The lacking details is my lack of skill. [laughs] I'm terrible with things like that! I'm better at drawing finer details than writing them. I do hope that, as this story grows, my ability for those things do too. [smiles] Writing can be a pain too but I still enjoy it. I hope this one is a little more to your liking... Though I'm typing this half asleep again! Gah! About the names... yeah I don't know. O.o I got Artemis while I was reading a mythology book, but that has nothing to do with her character. [smiles] The others...**

_**Queenoffiction: **_**I feel so honored! [grabs tissues] I hope I don't let you down! I know we're heading into a crisis with Dragon's revolution, but Zoro and Sanji aren't going to let that stop them. [laughs] I'm glad Zoro's hot [smiles] I wasn't sure if I was pushing him too much or if not enough, so it makes me happy that you think so. [grabs more tissues]**

_**Stubbe:**_** [laughs] I'm glad you like the end. [smiles] It makes me glad it made your day. Hearing that, makes mine. [grabs even more tissues] Hahahaha. That part was hard to write, mainly because everytime I read it, there were holes. No lie, I wrote Zoro dipping his shirt into the tub before I went back and noticed he hadn't even turned on the tap! And that's just one of many. [laughs]**

_**crystalbluefox:**_** [laughs] Yes Zoro's hand is fixed on chapter three. [laughs] I'll tell you here so you don't have to rip the chapter to find it. [laughs] It one small sentence. Basically he rips a part of his pant's leg (not the dirt filled part) and wraps it on his hand. [smiles] Of course, Sanji beat him for his careless ways, and took him to the doctor. He got stitches, but they are just scars now. [smiles] (maaaaybe I should have fit that in there O.o)**

**[laughs] I shall commence with long chapters! Yosh! **

**Thank you for the reviews. [grabs even more more- ] My tissues are gone!**


End file.
